lego_spacefandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Space
LEGO Space is one of the main branches of LEGO Themes. It is science-fiction based, as it involves Astronauts, spaceships and aliens. It was introduced in 1978, and is one of LEGO's most expansive themes ever created. History LEGO Space was one of the core LEGO themes, the others being Town and Castle. It has been running for over 30 years, and has been one of LEGO's most successful product lines ever made. Classic Space The first LEGO Space theme, Classic Space, which was released in 1978, was a huge leap foward in product design. At the time, the theme had more Space sets than any other theme at the time. Unlike some of LEGO's previous spacecraft sets, this theme introduced many new building techniques, as well as elements. The Classic Space line marked the start of light gray to become on of the main colors of LEGO Space However, in 1987, the theme stopped, in order to open up room for new Space themes, such as Futuron and Blacktron. New Factions In 1987, LEGO made a decision that would change LEGO Space forever: That there would be good guys and bad guys fighting for justice and power. That was introduced when LEGO released two new themes: Blacktron and Futuron. The peaceful citizens of Futuron battled against the evil Blacktron in order to restore justice in the galaxy. Soon after, the Space Police from Space Police I fought against the Blacktron, as they were regarded as criminals. Soon after, a theme called M-Tron came in and acted as the civilians in the Good Vs. Evil battle. The sets of this theme were colored red, black and transparent green. What is really interesting about the products is that the sets had built-in magnents, which in the storyline were used for mining minerals. In 1991, Blacktron received a new reincarnation as Blacktron Future Generation. The theme's colour-scheme was white and black with trans neon green highlights. The faction mainly fought M-Tron and Ice Planet 2002. List of LEGO Space Subthemes 1970-1999 *''Classic Space'' (1978-1987) *''Blacktron'' (1987-1990) *''Futuron'' (1987-1990) *''Space Police I'' (1989) *''M-TRON'' (1990-1991) *''Blacktron Future Generation'' (1991-1992) *''Space Police II'' (1992-1993) *''Ice Planet 2002'' (1993-1994) *''Unitron'' (1994-1995) *''Spyrius'' (1994-1996) *''Exploriens'' (1996) *''Roboforce'' (1997) *''UFO'' (1997-1998) *''Insectoids'' (1998-1999) 2000-Present *''Life on Mars'' (2001) *''Mars Mission'' (2007-2008) *''Space Police III'' (2009-2010) *''Space (City)'' (2011) *''Alien Conquest'' (2011) *''Galaxy Squad'' (2013) Unreleased *''Seatron'' (1990s) Theme Timeline DateFormat = yyyy ImageSize = width:805 height:auto barincrement:30 Period = from:1978 till:2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal PlotArea = right:30 left:0 bottom:50 top:5 Colors = id:barcolor id:line value:black id:bg value:white PlotData= width:20 textcolor:black shift:(5,-5) anchor:from fontsize:m bar:1 color:powderblue from:1978 till:1988 text:Classic Space (1978–1988) bar:2 color:powderblue from:1987 till:1990 text:Blacktron (1987–1990) bar:3 color:powderblue from:1987 till:1990 text:Futuron (1987–1990) bar:4 color:powderblue from:1989 till:1991 text:Space Police I (1989-1991) bar:5 color:powderblue from:1990 till:1993 text:M-Tron (1990–1993) bar:6 color:powderblue from:1991 till:1992 text:Blacktron Future Generation (1991–1992) bar:7 color:powderblue from:1992 till:1998 text:Space Police II (1992–1993, 1998) bar:8 color:powderblue from:1993 till:1999 text:Ice Planet 2002 (1993–1995, 1999) bar:9 color:powderblue from:1994 till:1995 text:Unitron (1994–1995) bar:10 color:powderblue from:1994 till:1999 text:Spyrius (1994–1996, 1999) bar:11 color:powderblue from:1996 till:1997 text:Exploriens (1996-1997) bar:12 color:powderblue from:1997 till:1997 text:Roboforce (1997) bar:13 color:powderblue from:1996 till:1999 text:UFO (1996–1999) bar:14 color:powderblue from:1998 till:1999 text:Insectoids (1998–1999) bar:15 color:powderblue from:2001 till:2002 text:Life on Mars (2001-2002) bar:16 color:powderblue from:2007 till:2009 text:Mars Mission (2007–2009) bar:17 color:powderblue from:2009 till:2010 text:Space Police III (2009–2010) bar:18 color:powderblue from:2011 till:2011 text:City Space (2011) bar:19 color:powderblue from:2011 till:2011 text:Alien Conquest (2011) bar:20 color:powderblue from:2013 till:2013 text:Galaxy Squad (2013-Present) ScaleMajor = gridcolor:line unit:year increment:3 start:1978 TextData = fontsize:L textcolor:black pos:(370,30) # tabs:(0-center) text:"LEGO Space Theme History" Category:LEGO Space Category:Themes